


Spider Honey [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is not the most observant person in the world.</p>
<p>A podfic of Spider Honey by impertinence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Honey [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spider Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31806) by impertinence. 



> This was made as a present for dapatty for her birthday. <333

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Spider%20Honey%20by%20impertinence-paraka.mp3) ( MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Spider%20Honey%20by%20impertinence-paraka.m4b) ( MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:22:15


End file.
